Please Stay
by uljima
Summary: If I asked you, would you stay here with me? Like we used to be? / "Astaga, kalian ingin bercerai hanya karena masalah sepele?" / Sasosaku, AU.


_Please Stay_

A SasoSaku oneshot © uljima '13

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(s): Visible typos. Flashback between asterisk (*). AU–in which SasoSaku were childhood friends. Unrelated title. Married life. Maybe OOC?

* * *

_If I asked you, would you stay here with me? Like we used to be…_

Suara langkah Sasori berderap menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Pria itu mendekap sebuah dokumen dalam map berwarna coklat tua. Ini benar-benar dokumen yang _itu—yang _akan mengakhiri semuanya. Membawanya ke masa depan yang baru–yang entah akan serasa seperti di neraka atau menjadi surga yang lain untuknya, dia tidak tahu. Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Di belakangnya berdiri megah kantor kejaksaan kota. Beberapa hari lagi, ia akan berada di sana bersama istrinya, Sakura.

Sasori mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan pelan. Membuka kaca, dan memilih menikmati udara malam yang menusuk tulang sambil memikirkan segalanya; apakah pilihannya sudah tepat? Apakah ia akan terkesan egois dan kekanakan jika melakukan ini?

Ya, dia dan Sakura telah menikah selama empat tahun. Sasori selalu berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mengisi hatinya. Wanita itu berhasil membuat Sasori memikirkannya selama 24 jam setiap hari, tanpa henti.

Tapi, cinta mereka yang begitu murni memburuk dari waktu ke waktu. Akhir-akhir ini yang mereka lakukan hanyalah bertengkar karena hal yang kelewat sepele. Sekalipun bertengkar adalah ciri khas mereka, tapi ini sudah terlalu sering. Dan bahkan, selama seminggu terakhir ini mereka telah pisah ranjang.

Setelah memarkir mobil sedan silver itu di garasi, Sasori berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah ini adalah rumah ternyaman yang pernah ditempatinya. Semua barang-barangnya dipilih bersama. Ia ingat betapa senangnya Sakura saat bisa memilih furnitur sendiri. Mereka selalu berkompromi soal selera masing-masing. Tentang barang apa yang wanita itu suka, dan barang apa yang ia suka.

Sasori menatap rumah yang sepi itu dengan tatapan kosong; seakan pandangannya dapat menerawang, menembus tiap tembok, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengusap setiap konter yang dilewatinya sembari berjalan, dan akhirnya meletakkan dokumen berisi surat cerai itu di konter paling pojok sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lagi keluar.

. . . . . . .

Sungguh Sakura takut kembali ke rumah dimana dia bisa melihat pria itu. Ingatan tentang argumen mereka semalam berputar di kepalanya. Seperti kaset rusak yang selalu mengulang bagian yang sama–yang paling dibencinya; ketika Sasori membanting pintu dengan kasar lalu keluar dari rumah tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Tapi tetap saja, ia kembali ke rumah itu. Masuk lalu meletakkan tasnya di konter dapur setelah melepas _wedges_ merah marun yang membalut kakinya. Sakura membuka kulkas, mengambil sebotol air dingin lalu menuangkannya ke gelas kaca kemudian meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Saat hendak pergi ke kamar, matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah map coklat di konter pojok. Didorong rasa penasaran, Sakura mengambil map itu lalu melihat isinya.

Tentu saja isi dokumen itu adalah hasil dari doanya yang entah kenapa keluar secara tiba-tiba dari mulutnya kemarin. Yang kebetulah didengar Tuhan, dan dikabulkan oleh-Nya. Sakura mencengkram kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi dengan perasaan tak karuan.

. . . . . . .

"CERAI?! KAU GILA?" suara Itachi yang biasanya bernada meledek, kali ini menggelegar dikuti keseriusan. Kaget? Tentu saja! Untung saja ini di rumahnya.

Sasori hanya menoleh tak peduli dan memilih menuangkan segelas _sake_ lagi.

"Oh, aku tahu kalian sudah mengalami masa-masa berat. Tapi kenapa kau harus nekat? Maksudku—bercerai? Yang benar saja!" Itachi menggeleng tak percaya.

"Sakura yang memulai. Dia yang meminta, dan aku memang terlalu baik sehingga mau mengabulkan doanya,"

"Cerewet dan kadang terlalu jujur adalah sifat alami wanita kan? Apalagi yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Sakura. Tidakkah kau pikir… perceraian terlalu berlebihan? Apalagi hanya karena hal sepele,"

"Kau takkan mengerti." Balas Sasori.

"Jika aku tidak mengerti, itu karena kau tidak menjelaskan secara detail." Ucap Itachi tidak puas. "Bukankah kau sudah tergila-gila padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Apa bedanya berpacaran dengan menikah? Hanya penambahan tanggung jawab yang lebih besar."

"Tanggung jawab tak hanya berakhir disana. Aku tidak punya mata di punggung yang bisa mengawasi apapun di belakangku. Kami harus saling mengerti satu sama lain, dan kupikir kami tak bisa melakukannya."

"Bukankah karena itu kau menikah dengannya?" tanya Itachi. "Untuk menjadikannya orang yang paling mengerti soal dirimu? Kalau kau berpikir tak bisa melakukannya, kenapa kalian bisa bertahan sampai empat tahun? Cih, lupakan. Kalian bahkan telah mengenal seumur hidup."

Sasori memilih diam sambil bertopang dagu.

"Tidak semua orang bisa saling mengerti tiap saat," jelas Itachi. "itulah mengapa kalian perlu bicara satu sama lain,"

Sasori berkata lirih, "Kami tidak pernah seperti ini sejak dulu."

Sakura mengerti segala tentang dirinya sejak dia lahir—dihitung sampai sekarang—wanita itu selalu tahu saat ia sedang kesulitan–bahkan tanpa perlu menceritakannya—dan selalu memberi semangat. Tapi tampaknya, akhir-akhir ini Sakura bahkan tak peduli padanya. Ketika Sasori sedang stress, Sakura akan merecokinya soal tagihan dan hal lain, yang pada akhirnya, mereka selalu berakhir dengan berteriak satu sama lain.

"Menurutku, kalian memang benar-benar harus bicara serius dengan kepala dingin," saran Itachi. "Kalian hanya peduli padah masalah pribadi, dan tidak sadar apakah yang lainnya memiliki masalah juga."

Mungkin memang karena itu Sakura sering marah padanya. Dia tidak terlihat dapat memahami makna tersirat di balik hal-hal yang dianggap penting oleh Sakura. Seperti guci indah berwarna biru pemberian Hinata—teman Sakura—yang dipecahkannya secara tidak sengaja bulan lalu. Sakura menganggap hadiah dari sahabatnya adalah hal yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun, karena barang itu diberikan dengan penuh perasaan. Kemarahan Sakura bertambah ketika Sasori bahkan telah lupa pada ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

Mungkin, Sasori memang harus mulai mengingat-ingat lagi tentang saat-saat ketika Sakura berarti besar untuknya.

_Sasori berumur 22 tahun menyusuri trotoar jalan di blok lima Shinjuku tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya tidak dipedulikan. Salju dingin yang masuk ke sepatunya dan nyaris membuat kakinya serasa beku juga tidak dipedulikan. Yang dia tahu, dia harus bertemu Sakura sekarang._

_Sasori baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa rumah yang ditinggali Sakura sendirian mengalami kebakaran. Semuanya berubah menjadi abu dalam sekejap. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah Sakura terluka atau tidak._

_"Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia," Sasori berdoa dalam hati di setiap langkahnya._

_Akhirnya ia tiba rumah yang sudah berwarna hitam. Masih ada api kecil yang memercik keluar. Salju di sekitar rumah itu sudah meleleh, bahkan rumput hijau yang biasanya ada di kala musim semi ikut terbakar. Hal pertama yang menarik pehatiannya ketika tiba adalah truk pemadam kebakaran berwarna merah yang besar, dan orang-orang yang mengerumuni rumah itu._

_Dia berteriak memanggil nama Sakura, berharap gadis itu selamat. Sasori baru berhenti ketika mendengar seseorang balik memanggil namanya. Orang itu Sakura, Sasori tahu itu. Pria itu menoleh dan melihat Sakura membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal bermotif garis-garis di depan ambulans. Sasori akhirnya merasa oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya lagi. Ia berlari ke arah Sakura lalau memeluknya._

_"Oi, kau… kenapa?"_

_"Kupikir kau tidak selamat. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku tadi!"_

_"Oke, oke._ _lihat kan, aku tidak apa-apa? Sekarang lepaskan aku kalau kau tidak mau aku mati kehabisan nafas,"_

"Kau sedang memikirkannya, 'kan? Kalau kau memikirkannya sampai begitu, itu berarti dia sangat berarti untukmu. Dia berarti lebih daripada yang kau sadari. Ini akan menjadi hal paling memalukan jika kau tetap ingin bercerai. Jika kau berpikir lagi, kau mungkin akan menyadari kalau kau sangat bodoh. Akan menjadi hal paling sia-sia jika kau tetap ingin bercerai, tapi kau tahu kau tak bisa hidup secara normal tanpanya." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar. dia tidak mau sahabatnya ini menyengsarakan dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja. Dia mencintai Sakura. Sangat.

"Jika aku mencintainya, kenapa aku selalu bertengkar dengannya?"

"Astaga, kau harusnya menanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri," Itachi menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan "Karena kalian berdua sangat keras kepala dan kalian bersaing dalam hal itu. Jika kau mengingat tentang ciuman pertama kalian, perjuanganmu mendapatkannya, atau pertama kalinya kalian kencan, atau bahkan hal apapun tentangnya, hatimu pasti akan luluh. Jadi mana yang lebih penting?"

Sasori mengingat lagi saat-saat itu. Ketika orangtua Sakura menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat dan dinyatakan tidak selamat, gadis itu memilih tinggal sendirian–mempertahankan rumah megah peninggalan orang tuanya. Ketika ia memikirkan gadis berambut pink itu tiap hari dan nyaris tidak bisa berhenti, akhirnya ia berani mengunjunginya. Bahkan ia masih ingat saat gadis itu secara frontal menanyakan apakah Sasori masih mencintainya atau tidak.

Itulah darimana segalanya dimulai lagi lima tahun lalu, dan setahun kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Mereka telah melewati banyak hal bersama, dan dia akan mengahancurkan semua memori indah itu lewat sebuah kertas? Dia pasti sedang kerasukan saat itu.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah menandatangani surat itu—aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."

Sasori tersenyum cerah lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Tidak akan. _Arigatou_, Uchiha! kau adalah konsultan terbaik! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hei! Aku bukan konsultan! Aish,"

. . . . . . .

"APA?! Kau bercanda, Saku-_chan?_. Ha-ha lucu sekali."

Untung saja ada banyak makanan di meja restoran itu yang memisahkan mereka. Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. Menatap Ino dengan pandangan _aku-tidak-bercanda-wahai-orang-tidak-peka!_

"Tapi kalaupun benar… ini masih empat tahun, Saku-_chan_. Bukankah orang yang bercerai itu biasanya di tahun ke 10 atau 20-an?"

"Astaga, INUZUKA INO!" Sakura yang kelewat kesal membanting sumpitnya. Menunda waktu untuk mencoba _udon_ di hadapannya.

Ino melihat ke sekeliling restoran; tersenyum meminta maaf pada pegawai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Ia menoleh lagi pada Sakura, dan menutup mulunya dengan tangan.

"_Sumimasen,_ aku kelepasan,"

"Oke, terima kasih sudah menyebarkan isu soal peerceraianku. _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Ino mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk di hadapannya dan meminum isinya terburu-buru hingga tersisa setengahnya. "Maaf, kau kan tahu aku, Sakura. Tapi, kenapa kalian mau bercerai?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat marah saat itu, jadi aku tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu, aku hanya sedang terlampau marah. Menurutmu apa itu salahku?"

"Tentu saja!" Ino berkata dengan suara kencang lagi. "Kau seharusnya berpikir tentang apa yang akan kau ucapkan. Mungkin bagimu itu tidak ada artinya, Saku-_chan_. Tapi bagi orang lain, itu bisa berpengaruh! Lagipula apa yang terjadi, sih?"

"Hanya beberapa pertengkaran bodoh," jawab Sakura malas. "Aku tidak berlagak seperti tahu segalanya, tapi dia selalu tidak suka ketika aku minta tolong padanya. Bahkan dia belum mencoba mengarjakannya,"

"Apakah kau yakin telah meminta' bantuan padanya atau 'memaksa'nya memberikan bantuan?" tanya Ino sambil memasukkan sebuah _dragon roll_ _sushi_ ke mulutnya. Sakura melotot.

"Oke, Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda,"

"Lupakan. Jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Oh ayolah, _Sakura__,_ kau baru menikah dengannya selama empat tahun. Berikan Sasori-_kun_ sedikit kebebasan. Kau terlalu melarangnya. Bahkan kau melarangnya pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temannya. Yang benar saja, kau bahkan lebih suka minum-minum." komentar Ino.

_"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak!" teriak Sakura. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana? Minum-minum, eh? Aku tidak mau kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk!"_

_"Apa kau bercanda? Salahkah aku ikut acara ulang tahun temanku?!" balas Sasori emosi_

_"Ya, Salah! Kalu kau masih mau pergi, lebih baik pergi dan jangan kembali lagi."_

_"__Matte__! Sakura!"_

_"Terserah kau." Sakura lalu masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu._

Sakura tau, memang dia yang sering mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil. Tapi dia tidak mau terus-terusan dibilang paling bersalah.

"Itu bukan salahku,itu semua demi kebaikannya. Dan lagi, mungkin karena aku sedang PMS, jadi emosiku tidak terkontrol." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala,Cih, melempar kesalahan pada PMS pula. Dasar. " komentar Ino.

"Dan aku bangga akan hal itu."

"Sungguh buruk, kau bangga akan kekuranganmu?" Ino meminum sisa jus jeruknya sampai habis, lalu berkomentar lagi. "Apakah minta maaf sebegitu sulitnya? Dia juga pasti akan minta maaf karena merasa bersalah. Tenang saja, kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasa bersalah."

Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak berpikir kau menginginkan perceraian itu. Sesuatu yang dikatakan saat kesal, bukan berarti sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Kau harus segera minta maaf. Ini masih bisa diselamatkan,"

"Cih. Kau sahabatyang tak bisa diandalkan. Sebagai gantinya, bayar makananku." Sakura berdiri lalu berjalan keluar restoran. Meninggalan Ino sendiri dengan ekspresi kaget. Tapi sesaat setelah Sakura berjalan keluar pintu, ia tersenyum geli; mengetahui bahwa bujukannya berhasil.

Ah, sekarang hanya ada satu masalah bagi si pirang.

"Aduh, uangku cukup tidak ya…."

. . . . . . .

Di sore yang cerah itu, Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang berganti-ganti. Sebentar senang, lalu sedih, dan berganti menjadi marah. Setelah tiba dirumah, ia membuka pintu kamar mereka–kamarnya dan Sasori–, dan menganga setelah menyadari Sasori sedang duduk di ranjang dan tersenyum padanya. Mendadak sel sarafnya menjadi beku. Matanya seolah tak mampu menyampaikan informasi yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kakinya tak mau bergerak.

Tubuhnya menjadi panas-dingin saat Sasori menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya. Membenamkan kepala di lehernya dan berbisik "Maafkan aku," lalu meniup-niup telinganya.

Sasori melepas pelukannya lalu menarik Sakura agar duduk di ranjang. "Ayo bicara. Aku akan mendengarakan apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu tanpa interupsi."

"Maaf aku selalu berteriak padamu. Maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mau bercerai denganmu. Aku hanya sedang marah saat itu,"

Sasori menyisir rambut halus Sakura dengan jemari tangannya. "Aku tahu,"

"Aku mau kita mulai lagi dari awal dan memperbaiki segalanya," kata Sakura dengan mata berair. "Aku tetap mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak mau kita begini lagi"

"Aku tau."

. . . . . . .

Setelah mencuci piring sisa makan malam tadi, Sakura langsung pergi ke kamar dengan niat berganti baju. Tapi, baru saja dia membuka pintu, Sasori langsung memeluknya. Sakura memukul punggung Sasori keras-keras hingga akhirnya pria itu melepaskan pelukanya dengan wajah meringis.

"Kau menakutiku. Jangan tiba-tiba."

Sasori malah menyeringai dan menarik lengan Sakura hingga jatuh tertidur di atas kasur. "Bukankah ini cara yang terbaik untuk memeperbaiki?"

Sakura menghela nafas pangan dengan bosan. "Yang benar saja. Sana, aku mau mandi dulu,"

"Kalau aku tak mau melepasmu, bagaimana?" bisik Sasori di telinga Sakura, lalu memberikan ciuman ringan di kelopak mata, lalu turun ke hidung, dan terakhir di bibir. "Pokoknya aku takkan melepasmu malam ini. Kalau perlu sampai besok."

_Owari._

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHA _cliffhanger_ disaat yang cucok. Yang bisa bikin _scene_ selanjutnya, bikinin dong ;_; /digampar /emangelosiapawoy. Salah satu dari koleksi draft lama saya. Sebenernya tangan udah gatel mau nulis lagi, tapi saya masih dibawah umur. Apa daya—dan saya gak mau menodai sucinya hari pertama di bulan Ramadhan ini~

Ah, ya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini ^^; _review _& _concrit_ _are_ _always_ _loved_.

_Until next time_,

Uljima. [ 130710, 10.34pm ]


End file.
